minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, A Minecraft Story Mode Fan Story Part 8: Tensions Rising (PREVIEW)
(Rest in Peace Jessica...) "Sorry Jessica..." Jill said as she then fell out of Jill's view, and into lava. "Jill! We have to go!" Everyone was yelling. Jill didn't listen to the group, she ran towards The Titan, which was now forming legs and a long lizard like tail. She then grabbed some cobblestone and built her way up to its hand, where Allison was struggling. "SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled. Jill then jumped onto The Titan's hand. "What are you doing???" Allison asked. "I'm saving you." Jill said as she started pulling her out. The Titan roared at the sight of Jill, and it tried shaking her off its hand. "Why?" Allison asked. "Because it's the right thing to do." Jill replied. Then The Titan swerved its hand towards its gaping maw, ready to devour both Jill and Allison. She finally freed Allison from The Titan's grasp, they both stood on its hand, it didn't seem to notice. "We're gonna have to jump! Grab my hand!" She said to Allison. Allison didn't question her, she grabbed Jill's hand and they jumped, they landed on what's left of the stadium. The Titan then shoved its hand into its mouth, and it got stuck, it tried to pull its hand out from its mouth, but it couldn't. Then it ate its hand... "Come on!" Jill said to Allison, they then ran towards the group. "Jill, thank you for saving me." Allison said, hugging Jill tightly. Jill was surprised, but she hugged back, it was hard though, since Allison was taller than her. "Here, take the Crystal!" Allison said, she then passed the Crystal to Jill. "How did you get it?" Jill asked. "I found it after the blast, it sent the Crystal flying." Allison replied. Then Allison was taken from Jill by Jace and Jim, they wouldn't let her go with Jill. Jill then ran to the group. "Jill! You could have died!" Mason scolded. "I know, but I just had to save her, it was the right thing to do." Jill replied. "Well, the important thing is that you're okay, and that The Titan is now crippled." Lnerd said. "Yeah, doesn't look like it will be growing back either." Order replied. Then The Titan slammed its hand into the wall of the large cave, stone, coal ore, granite, iron ore, and diorite spilled out... "What the heck is it doing?" Wolf asked. And rebuilt The Titan's hand, this new hand was slightly thicker than the old one, and it's thumb was higher on its arms then the other. "Oh boy." Ender gasped. "Let's go!" King William yelled. Then King William saw Alex leading members of the cult to safer areas. "HEY ALEX." He yelled. "What?" Alex replied. "You're fired." King William said. Then they all heard Aiden's voice. "THIS ISNT OVER JILL! WE WILL MEET AGAIN, AND I PROMISE, I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE NEXT TIME!" He yelled. Alex's face went pale, the group's mounts then ran through the cave, just as The Titan's legs had just finished forming... Stay tuned for the full chapter! Coming in early September! (Btw, if Allison wasn't saved, the group wouldn't have gotten the Armenshrinx Crystal back until later in the story, so, good job guys! You're one step closer to the good ending!) Category:Blog posts